


I Always Knew You Looked Good in Leather

by Basez_Dreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, bottom!Jared, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basez_Dreams/pseuds/Basez_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared always knew Jensen looked good in leather...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Knew You Looked Good in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Live Journal 09/07/07.  
> As always, this is dedicated to the late sammyndeansgrl1.

Jared sat waiting in Jensen’s living room, nervous energy crackling through his veins as he sipped from the bottle of now lukewarm beer. Jensen had said he would be back in a few minutes, but that had been nearly twenty minutes ago. What the hell could he be doing up there?

They had been spending a lazy afternoon and evening watching old movies, playing video games and just hanging out, something that was still comfortable to do even after their relationship had begun. Plus, there was the added bonus of impromptu make out sessions.

And that is exactly what they had been doing before Jensen pulled away and excused himself, kiss-swollen lips muttering a quick apology as he all but fled from the room. Jared was beginning to worry; maybe Jensen was staying up there in hopes that Jared would leave, or maybe he had just been bored and wanted to escape, which would lead to him wanting Jared to disappear. Every scenario Jared thought up always had Jensen wanting him to leave.

Jared would give him another couple of minutes before he went upstairs to find out for himself what was going on. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard the sounds of movement and his stomach did a diving swoop as he heard Jensen’s footsteps in the hall, coming back down stairs. Jared took a deep breath, calming his overactive imagination and tried to relax, making himself appear as if he hadn’t been anxiously waiting for his lover's return. He glanced up as he heard shifting in the hall, about to ask what Jensen had been up to, but as his boyfriend came into view, any words he might have had died on his lips.

****

Jensen looked in the mirror, trying to decide if this was a stupid idea or not. But then he reminded himself of how Jared had looked when he had seen the pictures. His stomach jumped when he imagined the look on Jared’s face when he wore it for him, sans clothing.

Mind made up, he slipped it off before heading to the bathroom to freshen up, then came back to pull it back on. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, seeing for the first time how long he had been up here.

God, he hoped Jared hadn’t fallen asleep on him.

When he got to the lounge he saw that wasn’t the case; Jared was very much still there, now gaping at him, eyes blown wide, faint spots of colour appearing high on his cheeks. He stood there, allowing Jared to look at him, but when he didn’t say anything, Jensen began to feel the pull of unease tugging in his chest.

Jared continued to stare, unable to say anything, his voice caught somewhere in his throat. His eyes took in the sun-kissed skin of Jensen’s legs, up those strong thighs to his groin that was in clear view, unhindered by underwear. His gaze swept up his freckled chest, over the rise of his throat and finally over plump lips to intense jade eyes. He could feel his heartbeat pick up slightly as Jensen looked right back at him, traces of nervousness creeping in around the edges.

But still Jared didn’t say anything; couldn’t say anything. He was too busy salivating over the fact that Jensen was only wearing a leather jacket. Not just any jacket, the jacket.

Jensen felt embarrassment quickly flare through his gut, face turning red. "This was dumb," he mumbled, ready to run and hide, but then Jared was there, Jensen's face cradled in those paw-like hands.

"Not dumb," Jared whispered, fingers caressing the length of Jensen’s face. "So fucking hot, Jen. So fucking hot."

Jensen swallowed, pleasure curling in his heart, finally content with what he had done now that he knew Jared liked it. "I thought you might, er, appreciate this. You said you liked the pictures, so I figured I’d give you your own viewing."

"The pictures were amazing," Jared mumbled, dipping his head so his lips were just barely touching Jensen’s. "Just thinking about them made me hard." His tongue flicked out, the tip touching against Jensen’s lower lip, causing him to gasp, opening his lips slightly. "But this, God Jen, this just reminds me of how fucking crazy in love with you I am."

Jensen could feel the heat from his blush rising up his neck and into his face, colouring his cheeks nicely. But before he got a chance to reply, his mouth was claimed by Jared’s.

The gasp that fell from Jensen’s lips was swept into Jared’s mouth, swallowed along with a quiet moan of Jared's own. His fingers slid round to cup the back of Jensen’s neck, stroking the soft hair at the nape, delighting in the groan it pulled from his lover’s throat.

"Jay," Jensen breathed, breaking away from Jared’s lips for a moment. "Please…I want to fuck you…"

"Yeah," Jared nodded, reaching to push the jacket off Jensen’s shoulders, but stood confused when Jensen pulled away completely, shaking his head.

"No. I want you to ride me…whilst I wear this."

Jared went from half hard to fully erect in a matter of seconds. The thought of riding Jensen while he wore that leather jacket drove him to the brink of insanity. He reached out and smoothed his hands down the material, feeling the suppleness and the way it moulded against his lover. He curled his fingers around the lapels and pulled Jensen into him, their bodies flush. He didn’t say anything, instead he letting his actions speak for him.

Jensen’s hands snuck under Jared’s t-shirt, smoothing along the skin of his abdomen, skirting around to his lower back while Jared devoured his mouth. It was hard for him to concentrate on ridding Jared of his clothes while he pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, tongue licking every inch inside his mouth.

Jared knew what Jensen was trying to do, so he pulled back and tore off his t-shirt, making his hair stand up in odd tufts. Then he kicked off his flip-flops and shucked out of his jeans and boxers. Finally he was naked, chest heaving with heavy breaths as he looked at Jensen, standing there and looking so goddamn sinful in that jacket. He felt his ass twitch in anticipation of what was about to come.

"You’re so beautiful," Jensen whispered in awe, feeling like this was the first time he had seen Jared stripped of everything that shielded his body from sight. "Can’t wait to be inside you."

Jared bit his lip, feeling his cock throb in time with his rapid heartbeat. "You’re one to talk," he grinned, ducking his head so he could attack Jensen’s neck, biting down on the tendon.

Jensen arched his back, gasping as he felt the sharp pain of Jared’s teeth digging into his skin. It seemed that since Jared found out about his biting kink, he would take complete advantage of it. Not that he minded, though; far from it, in fact. His fingers dug into Jared’s shoulders, more for support than anything else.

Jared licked over the abused skin, soothing the sting. He shifted slightly, their cocks brushing against each other, pulling a gasp form both their lips, and he soon found Jensen’s leg slipping between his own. His hands slid down to cradle Jensen’s hips as he ground against him, face buried in the side of his neck.

Jensen decided it was time to take charge of the situation, wanting Jared to come undone before his eyes. He pressed a tender kiss against the side of his face, causing him to pull back and fuse their lips together. Before it could get too far, Jensen’s lips followed the path of his neck, licking and sucking at the tender skin, making sure to leave at least a couple of marks. His teeth then scraped across Jared’s collar bone, causing the younger man to buck his hips against his leg, drawing a loud moan from him.

"Fuck, Jen…"

Jensen grinned, feeling the pleasant buzz that came with being the one now in control. His fingers glided along Jared’s skin, the tips brushing against his chest, up until his fingers latched onto his nipples.

Jared’s knees almost buckled as he felt pleasure shoot from his sensitive buds right into his crotch. If they weren’t careful, this would be over far too soon. When he felt the wet, warm heat of Jensen’s mouth close over the left one, he cried out, head thrown back as he continued to grind against Jensen.

"Not…not gonna last, Jen…too much…need you…in me…" Jared gasped, trying to get Jensen to move things along.

Jensen took the hint and with a smirk, turned and walked over to where Jared had been sitting a while before. He sat down, legs splayed before him, cock curved toward his stomach, heavy and thick with blood. His arms, resting lazily on the arms of the chair, stretched the jacket open to reveal his toned chest, the sight causing Jared’s mouth to water.

"Want you to fuck yourself on me Jay," Jensen grinned, taking himself in his hand, moving up and down in leisurely strokes.

Jared’s head bobbed, nodding his assent, eyes wide at the image before him. For a brief moment he wondered where his camera was. He soon snapped back to attention when Jensen unzipped the left upper pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube and setting it on the arm of the chair. He made the few small steps it took to get to his lover and sat down, straddling his legs.

"Get me ready," he told him, leaning down to kiss him fast and hard. "Do it, Jen. Need you in me."

Jensen looked up into the flushed face of his partner and nodded, watching as sweat began to cling to Jared’s forehead. He uncapped the lid and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, making sure they were liberally covered. He set the tube back down, knowing he would need it again in a few moments.

"Lift up," he instructed Jared, who obeyed willingly. His hand slipped under Jared’s raised body, brushing against his balls until his finger touched his puckered opening.

Jared groaned at the first touch, then sighed in relief as Jensen’s finger slid smoothly past the tight ring of muscle. Jared started moving against that finger, revelling in the slight burn, barely able to control his moans and whimpers.

"More," he panted desperately, eyes glazed over with lust.

Jensen complied, and a moment later he was pressing a second finger inside. He allowed Jared a moment to relax, but then began to thrust them in and out, taking his time to scissor them and stretch the muscle. He added a third before he decided Jared was ready and removed his hand. He grinned at Jared’s groan of disappointment as he picked the lube back up, coating himself completely.

"Now," Jared groaned, eager to feel Jensen inside him. "Please Jen, now."

"Yeah," Jensen nodded, holding himself firmly. "Now."

Jared raised himself up a little further and helped Jensen guide himself to his entrance. As soon as he felt the blunt tip of Jensen’s cock pressing against him, he sat down, taking him in in one smooth glide.

"Fuck," Jensen panted, head falling back. He looked up at Jared and saw the pain of the intrusion in his eyes, but before he could do or say anything, Jared was raising himself back up and sliding back down.

"Oh, God," Jared panted, fingers curling around the material at Jensen’s shoulders. "C’m’ere."

Jensen sat up slightly and pulled Jared closer, arms closing around him, helping him gain leverage. He pressed his lips against Jared’s neck, breathing in the musky smell that came with exertion. He groaned as Jared tightened his muscles around him, and pulled him down harder than before.

Jared arched his back, eyes rolling heavenward as Jensen’s cock grazed against his prostate. "Nnngh," he groaned, his movements getting more desperate. He slid his hand in between them to stroke his neglected cock, but it was slapped away as Jensen took hold of it. He ignored the burn in his legs as he continued writhe on Jensen’s lap.

"God, Jay. You look so hot like this, so hot. Love you, baby…so much." Jensen thrust up to meet Jared’s downward strokes, pulling on his leaking erection at the same time, thumb swiping across the tip. "So glad you’re mine…all mine…"

Jared’s head went to Jensen’s shoulder; the scent of the leather was strong and it hit him right in his gut like a ton of bricks. The smell, coupled with Jensen’s words, were driving him closer to the edge.

Jensen could feel Jared getting tighter around him, a sure sign that he was about to come, so he picked up the pace on his cock, wanting to send the younger man spiralling into ecstasy. "You’re gonna come, aren’t you? Want you to come, Jay. C’mon, do it for me. Come."

"Oh God, oh God," Jared panted, feeling his balls tighten and draw up into his body. "Yeah, yeah…oh fuck." His ass muscles gave a surprising tremor, causing his body to quake as he started to come, crying out desperately.

Jensen felt the liquid heat spill over his hand, and with one last thrust upwards, he was tensing, eyes squeezed shut as he spilled inside his lover, Jared’s name on his lips. The spasms soon ebbed away, leaving him boneless and completely sated. Jared was resting against him, his own chest rising and falling rapidly as he came down from his high.

Jared felt Jensen’s arms encircle him again, so he shifted, allowing Jensen’s softening dick to slip from his body, as well as oozing come, only to curl himself around to settle on his lap.

"Just so you know," Jared started, head tucked under Jensen’s chin, "you are not allowed to wear this in public."

Jensen chuckled, kissing Jared on the top of his head. "Is that so?"

Jared nodded, grinning to himself. "Damn right. I knew you looked good in leather, and only I get to see you in it. It’s too hot to be seen by just anybody."

Again, Jensen laughed. He was so goddamn lucky to have found Jared, the man he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Love you," Jared murmured, sounds of sleep seeping into his voice.

"Love you, too," Jensen replied. He knew that they should maybe move and get cleaned up, perhaps move to the bedroom, but at this moment, Jensen couldn’t bring himself to care. He was far too content with his giant of a boyfriend curled on his lap and the leather jacket sticking to his skin. They would move, but not just yet.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr for ramblings, Supernatural and Teen Wolf. basez-dreams.tumblr.com


End file.
